


We Shall Love Again

by TimelessWriting



Series: Haikyuu Rarepair Weekend [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Final Haikyu Quest, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, M/M, Magic, Reincarnation, hq rare pair weekend, oiyama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-31
Updated: 2015-07-31
Packaged: 2018-04-12 04:17:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4465163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimelessWriting/pseuds/TimelessWriting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I don’t want you interfering–not that you could–so all I’ll say is that I’ll be able to see him again after all this is over.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Shall Love Again

**Author's Note:**

> I finally finished todays prompt.... Whew. I'm in too deep in oiyama hell. Ayyways, I hope you guys like this!

Yamaguchi grunted as he felt a sharp pain from his backside, arms going limp and knees buckling underneath him. His chin made contact with the ground with a rough jolt, causing him to bite into his tongue and taste the familiar tang of iron that was his blood. There was a familiar burning beginning to spread through his torso and Yamaguchi cursed his wound’s placing. If it had been anywhere else then he would have been fine, but they had struck him in a vital spot. He may be a necromancer, but it was impossible for him to control his own body after death.

“Y-Yama-chan…” The familiar voice of his lover trembled. “You… _I thought I made it clear that you were not to harm him fatally!”_

Yamaguchi listened to the sound of startled pain mixed in with those skin tearing. It didn’t surprise him any when a head landed next to his with a heavy _thump._ His nose scrunched up in disgust as droplets of blood jumped up from the impact and splattered themselves in a smear across his face.

The head disappeared from his view and was quickly replaced with the boot that had kicked it out of the way, its owner dropping to their knees and shifting Yamaguchi’s body so that his head rested on their knees. A hand came down the brush against his face and was soon followed by a broken, “Yama-chan…”

“Hey.”

Oikawa’s face contorted into something unreadable, his voice thick with grief as he scolded, “Don’t you dare “hey” me. Not now of all times.”

Yamaguchi hummed, a small smile on his face as he joked, “Sorry, Tooru. You know, for being the Grand King, you’re pretty emotional when someone is dying, huh?”

“Why?” Oikawa’s voice cracked. “Why are you so calm? Why are you making jokes? You’re _dying._ I can’t _heal you._ You should be _upset!_ ” He pulled Yamaguchi up and against his chest, burying his face in the shoulder that ended up in front of him.

Pulling his arm free of Oikawa’s embrace, Yamaguchi threaded his fingers through the soft, brown hair of his lover and tugged him closer using the strength that was rapidly fading from his arms.

“I am upset. I mean, I had a lot of stuff I wanted to do if I didn’t die during this godawful war. Maybe we could have even gotten married? But if I do have to die, I’m just glad that it’s here at your side. I wouldn’t want to die with any other company, so I’m kind of happy too... Even if we _are_ in the middle of a battlefield,” He added as an afterthought, his hand slipping down to rest at the base of his lover’s neck.

Oikawa sniffled and pulled back. “How silly. I wouldn’t be happy at all. I’d much rather live with you,” He muttered.

Yamaguchi let out a short laugh. “You always have such big dreams. Even if they’re the cause of this war, I don’t mind. After all, it’s how I met you, right? I can’t dream so big as living through this. I’m not that impressive to expect that.”

Oikawa snapped at him, “You are! You’re plenty impressive! Your magic is incredible! Even some of my strongest demons have difficulty mastering necromancy! Don’t downplay yourself like that. I don’t want that to be my last memory of you...”

Yamaguchi smiled.

“You’re too nice Tooru. Thank you.” He took in a shuddering breath, and in a small voice murmured, “Hey, Tooru. I can’t feel my arms anymore… I only have a little bit longer before the poison finally overtakes my heart.”

“Yama–”

“Kiss me one more time? Please?”

“But–”

“ _Please, Tooru_.” Yamaguchi begged, “I’m literally dying here. It’s getting hard to breathe, let alone talk. Give me this one last thing.”

“I–” Oikawa’s face contorted as if he’s in pain and gave in. “... Okay.”

He leaned in and pressed his lips against Yamaguchi’s, but by the time he pulled back the warmth was already fading from the body in his arms. The feeling was like a shot to the heart.

Oikawa forced himself to draw himself up and away from where he had been leaning against Yamaguchi’s body and wipe the tears away from his face. You could see the grief present in his eyes, but it was undeniably overwhelmed by the sheer determination shining through his tears.

“I’m sorry you had to die for my selfish beliefs, Yama-chan. But please, I’m begging you. Let me be my selfish self one more time, please?” Oikawa choked out, completely ignore the ongoing battle around him. He could care less what the outcome of it was, not when his most special person had just died.

He even ignored the calls of Yamaguchi’s friends and allies, tuning out the frantic yelling of, “Hey! What are you doing to Yamaguchi?! Get away from him, Grand King!” This spell was far too important to be worrying about petty things like that. Instead, he focused on chanting out the words to the spell as clearly as possible.

The moment he finished, the little redhead that Yamaguchi was friends with–Hinata, right?–tackled him, screaming in his face about what had he had done. Oikawa couldn’t bring himself to really care. He had managed to finish the binding and that was all that mattered. That he would get to see his precious Yama-chan again.

He waved a hand and knocked away Hinata, signaling for his troops to regroup and retreat. He sent one last lingering look back at his lover’s corpse, and on a split-second decision decided to grace HInata with an answer.

“I don’t want you interfering–not that you could–so all I’ll say is that I’ll be able to see him again after all this is over.”

* * *

 

Oikawa wiped the sweat from his face as their practice match against Karasuno came to an end with their win. A lazy grin was in place on his face and he praised his teammates as any good leader would do. He would know, having lead a war against more than a few people here in his last life.

“Don’t push yourself, Oikawa,” Iwaizumi commented from right behind him, and Oikawa turned to look at him with a smile filled with faux innocence.

“Iwa-chan, are you my mom?”

Iwaizumi’s neutral look turned irritated and he moved to kick Oikawa in the ass.

“Shut up, Assikawa! When are you gonna stop saying that>”

“Never, probably! Not even in our next life!” That earned him a slap to the head. Although Oikawa knew that they were just roughhousing and laughed it off. As he looked up however, he noticed a pair of eyes from across the room watching him.

… Ah, about time.

He strode over there with the pretense of harassing his _dear_ Tobio-chan, which he really was going to do actually, but in reality he had much different intentions. Deliberately brushing hands with Karasuno’s freckled number 12, he made sure to send him a dazzling smile before continuing on his way to where his former underclassman stood. He made _that_ interaction swift. He didn’t want to spend more time with Kageyama than necessary.

On his way back to Aobajousai’s side, Oikawa was stopped by a shy hand on his wrist. His eyes trailed up the connecting arm until his gaze reached Yamaguchi’s face and he almost sighed of happiness. The spell worked, and he was finally seeing his lover again.

“Um,” Yamaguchi stuttered, looking flustered. “Is that you, Tooru…?”

Oikawa let the grin on his face become a smile of relief, pulling Yamaguchi into his embrace. Burying his face in that same shoulder as before, he grinned against the skin he was presented with. He couldn’t care less about their sweat.

“I’m so glad to see you again… Tadashi.”


End file.
